Insulting the Name of Love
by Hurricane's green angel
Summary: Updated! Chapter 9 now up! They have found Hurricane, but will they work out who it is before the time comes when they may be too late to save him? Dedicated to my best friend Irvine Leonhart who helped me write this. luv ya loads!
1. Turning her down for you forever Getting...

MAJOR WARNING:  
  
This story deals with m/m, f/f relationships and homophobic behaviour. If you don't like it please don't read it. I will not accept flames or any other form of insulting gays just because you were to crude not to read this warning. Thank you and those of you who are still left enjoy my fic! But don't forget to R and R! I don't own any one. (Not a Trish fic btw ^_~) Lot's more of this story to come! Enjoy! ***  
  
Trish squirted the remains of now empty bottle of perfume to her neck, giving her skin a shiny tinge. She picked up her pink glitter cowboy hat and placed it neatly on her head, her long blonde hair hung just below her shoulders. She left the girls locker room and headed down the meandering corridors of the ARCO arena, as she got further away from the safety of her locker room, her heart was beating faster then it ever had before. She was sure she was sweating buckets of nervousness as she cautiously smiled at the people who greeted her along her way. She suddenly froze completely, her hands dropped to her sides and her fingers spread wide. She swallowed hard and blinked away the feeling of dizziness the nervousness had gave her. 'Come on Trish just asked him out! You can do it!' She told herself.  
  
They're in front of her, two, fellow Canadian, tall, long blonde haired men stood leaning against the wall chatting away. The younger one, Christian's eyes widened at what seemed to be at the sight of her then he muttered something under his breath. "So? Dude Just act cool" Edge whipped some hair behind his ear; Christian screwed his nose up in a frown.  
  
"Don't tell me how to act!"  
  
"I will if I want, I'm older! It might only be exactly a month but I'm still older!"  
  
"Hardly older than me.. Oh great here she comes" Christian kind of growled the sentence out, sounding quite angry at her appearance to the night. He frowned, turned then ran off towards their dressing room.  
  
"Christian! Christian, come on! It's not that bad! I don't like..."  
  
"Don't like what?" Trish removed her hat swinging her hair from side to side.  
  
"Oh. Just pie..raspberry pie.."  
  
Edge coughed, clearing a lump in his throat. Trish smiled and looked down the hall where Christian had run off. "Why did he run off like that?"  
  
Edge looked at her funny, 'come think of an excuse!' "Oh! He erm... had to get ready! Yeah that's why he ran off. We're having lads night out."  
  
"Hmmm.so your busy tonight then?"  
  
"yep" Edge watched as she opened her mouth to speak again, "And! I'm busy all week too. We've decided were all going to go out and get what we want all week if you know what I mean" Edge grinned and Trish stared at him blankly, then she gave him a wicked grin.  
  
"Don't you like what you see right now?" Trish seductively spoke, pushing him up against the wall lightly.  
  
"Well yeah, your pretty and a nice girl but... I don't like you any more than that"  
  
Christian pulled his favourite black jumper over his head. It was cold outside and god knows how much Christian hated being cold. The door opened, it never distracted him though as he admired himself wearing the jumper in the mirror. Edge slowly walked in, a sly grin formed on his lips his tongue slightly hanging out his mouth as he stalked Christian's every movement. He grabbed Christian from round the waist, scaring him half to death. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Christian's neck and started kissing him.  
  
"As much as I love you, never do that to me again!" Christian rubbed Edge's forehead.  
  
"She went skits with me. She was coming onto me pretty strong. I blew her off though, said we were having a guy's week out!" Edge laughed at how stupid and lame the excuse had actually sounded. "She bought it though but then I had to tell her I wasn't interested."  
  
"Good. Now I'm sorry for running off like that again but I hate her coming on to you all the time right in front of me!"  
  
"You can hardly blame her, she doesn't know about me and you"  
  
"Edge, are we going to tell any one? Bout us"  
  
" I don't know, it's the reactions of our friends we've got to worry about. I couldn't care less about what the other guys think. Now come on. Lets go find the other two and get out of this arena for a fun night out huh!" Edge kissed Christian on the lips for a brief moment and then they parted, they smiled at each other then left to get their friends to hit the town. 


	2. Words mean nothing but feelings can be h...

Two chapters in one day! It's a record for me! Lol. Okay I hope you all like it and plz review it if u have anything to say! No flames tho!  
  
Edge carried his black sling bag over his left shoulder, his arm supporting the weight evening it out. Christian walked quickly behind him; he was carrying his metallic blue Nike bag. He looked up and saw Edge swap the bag to the other shoulder. "To heavy for ya?"  
  
"No way! It was just aching that's all." Edge grumbled, Christian laughed and then put his hand on his boyfriends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah right o' then Edge" The two approached the canteen; a group of wrestler's and divas were all sat on tables or chairs, sipping tea or devouring something like a pack of rabbles.  
  
"Are they in here?"  
  
"Dunno" They looked around; Trish, who refused to even look at Edge when he walked in; Chris Benoit and Torrie Wilson were all sat on a table near the vending machine. Chris Jericho, Triple H and Stacy Keibler were all sat on some chairs near by.  
  
"Hey! Did anybody watch that film last night about the two homo's?" Jericho stuffed another crisp in his mouth.  
  
"No. I heard about it, but I wouldn't dare watch something about gays!" Stacy scoffed.  
  
Edge and Christian gave each other a side-glance before going over to the machine to get a soda. The guys and girls had smiled and said hello to them, but Christian couldn't help but feel they were talking about them two.  
  
"Why not? It might make you think about why they like the same sex" Benoit bit into his shiny, red apple, the rest looked at him like he'd just told them he'd farted.  
  
"No way! They are just a bunch of real! Ass clowns!" they all laughed except Benoit and E and C.  
  
"Yeah I mean, male and male and female and female sex? You can't imagine it!" Triple H flamed.  
  
"I totally agree." Torrie and Trish nodded at each other  
  
"I third that statement" Trish scratched her knee, Benoit watched her, shaking his head. Edge grabbed Christian by his arm and dragged him out the canteen. He saw the anger in his lover's eyes and knew Christian was going to say something they'd both regret.  
  
"Forget it dude. Their not worth the anger."  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts come on. Lets find them two"  
  
*  
  
Kane un-zipped his bag, he fumbled around and finally pulled out the bottle of still water. He pulled the top off and drank some.  
  
"Hey that was a great match huh?" His tag partner Hurricane, looked over the steering wheel for Edge and Christian.  
  
"Yeah it was" Kane never took his eyes of his water bottle, his voice sounded fed up and somewhat un-enthusiastic. Hurricane suddenly looked at his much taller friend. Kane turned when he felt his eyes on him; he gave him a faint smile but couldn't pretend he was happy.  
  
"Kane. Are you all right? Your not are you? Come on. What's the matter?" Hurricane turned the engine off, he settled back in the seat and watched Kane.  
  
"I just don't feel happy tonight that's all...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't" Even though he was trying to sound angry but it still barley came out a whisper.  
  
"We don't have to go out tonight ya know"  
  
"We? Don't you mean I don't? Besides, why should me not feeling right effect your night?"  
  
"Because...." Hurricane shook a little; he gripped the steering wheel tightly and tapped his head off it three or four times.  
  
"What are you ...." Kane was broken off by Hurricane placing his lips against his own. He kept his eyes open, looking down at the green and black haired man. Hurricane started to panic when he felt no response from Kane. He didn't know weather to pull away or not. After a split second he did. Shaking even more, and feeling more frightened than ever he thought he had over stretched a line he shouldn't have even been near. Kane blankly stared at him. Feeling nothing but confusion he waited for the Hurricane to move or do something! "Kane I am so sorry!" 


	3. All friends Threatning

Edge and Christian slowly walked down the last remaining stairs, Christian still had a miserable look on his face and Edge was getting a little upset.  
  
"Christy don't do this to me. They weren't aiming it at us! It was topic of conversation, we just.."  
  
"Happened to walk in at that time, yeah I know but that doesn't change what they said!" Christian pouted; they turned around when they heard footsteps running towards them.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm sorry about them in the canteen. They really are dirty homophobes" Chris Benoit leaned against the wall catching his breath. His face was sweating a little and he was cleanly shaven.  
  
"Why you apologizing to us?"  
  
"What Christian means is, why should it bother us?"  
  
"Well, I've kind of guest your little secret. It wasn't that hard by the look on both your faces in the canteen"  
  
"Oh! Does it bother you?" Edge asked not noticing Christian's gawping expression  
  
"Nah! Why should it? Besides you make a great item. Well, be seeing ya" Chris waved and turned to leave back up the stairs he had followed them down.  
  
*The silence was so loud it deafened, Shane and Kane. Hurricane stared at his feet while Kane sat puzzled thinking of something to say. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at his friend.  
  
"Listen I .."  
  
"I don't feel that way about you I'm not gay but I'm flattered thanks" Hurricane spoke Kane's words for him, tears started to rise up in his eyes but he whipped them away.  
  
"You're right, I'm not gay.." Kane twiddled his thumbs not looking at Hurricane's face. "But I am bisexual." Hurricane's eyes widened for the third time that night, he nervously brushed some hair to the side that had fallen in front of Kane's half masked covered face. He grinned at his comic book friend.  
  
"So? You like me huh? Well, tell me Shane why do you like me?"  
  
Shane laughed; he rubbed his legs a little then looked around for Edge and Christian again.  
  
"Well, I think you're good looking.."  
  
"How do you.." Kane looked confused for the third time that night.  
  
"I caught a peek when you took it off once. Wow, I remember that's when I first started to feel attracted to you. Also you have an amazing personality. Your kind sometimes to kind for your own good, your funny.."  
  
"Shane? Shut up" Kane leaned over at kissed him. Shane relaxed into the kiss as it deepened, the two kissed passionately until..  
  
"Hey! Looks like we could double date!"  
  
Kane and Shane pulled off each other fast. They looked out the windows next to them. Edge was grinning at Kane and Christian was thumbs up signalling Hurricane.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Edge are, well ya know. What you and Hurricane are"  
  
"Oh my!" Hurricane looked at Kane with his cute puppy eyes. Kane just burst out laughing. As did Edge and Christian. Theyopened the back car doors and clambered in, Hurricane took Kane's lips to his own much to Kane's surprise for one last time of the evening, and the two blondes copied the friends in the front. Hurricane inhaled deeply then pulled away.  
  
"Oh shit I've only gone and forgot my bag. Two minutes guys I'll be back." He kissed Kane quickly then upped and left the car. He ran into through the metal double door and up the first set of stairs, his longish legs striding as he quickly paced himself making sure he wasn't to be holding his two friends up and yes, he did not want to be away from Kane for more than a minute. He grinned and opened the door where he had got ready earlier, sure enough his bag was where he had left it. He reached down but a white piece of paper caught his eye. He opened the paper and slowly scanned it, then started to read.  
  
Hurricane my friend, Be weary of me little green one. I want what you have. He's mine not yours. You're just keeping him warm for me.... He's ALL MINE!!  
  
Hurricane stuffed the note in his pocket, he picked up his bag and ran out, ready for a night at Jumpin' Jax with his friends lover. 


	4. At the bar abducted

Edge was the first to walk through the door of Jumpin' Jax, closely followed by his three friends. Edge spotted an empty table at the opposite them, which meant having to get across the dance floor. He grinned and stepped onto the dance floor. They pushed their way through hordes of young people all dancing to No Limit. Edge and Hurricane sat down at the table while Christian and Kane went to bar to get the first round of drinks; three WKD's and a lemonade for Hurricane as he was driving. Hurricane scratched the back of his head nervously and a blush formed across his high cheekbones.  
  
"What's up with you your as red as a tomato?"  
  
"Nothing its just....well how long have you and Christian been together?"  
  
" About a year, yeah a year. Why?"  
  
"Just curious, guess I'm kinda scared"  
  
"What about? Kane and you, what other people will say?"  
  
"Well yeah and...nah I can't say"  
  
"Oh why not? You know you can tell or ask me anything. From one man's man to another"  
  
Hurricane smiled at Edge, he looked up over at the bar to see Kane and Christian talking. He looked back at Edge who was playing with a beer mat.  
  
"Well, promise me you won't laugh"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Sex"  
  
"Oh! That thing, yeah, Christian was the same as you, timid and shy about it. But once you do it once you're alright!" Edge shouted a little, Hurricane looked around checking no one heard Edge. He looked out the window, a shadow pointed at him then disappeared as soon as it appeared. He smiled when he noticed that both Christian and Kane were now sat with them, he lifted his lemonade to his lips and took a long sip of the drink.  
  
"Me and Christian are off to dance."  
  
"Yeah so we'll catch you two later, Edge seems to have a lot of dancing energy...oww!" Christian rubbed his arm after Edge elbowed him pretty hard.  
  
"Guess it's just me and you, we can chat properly now" Hurricane smiled at his new boyfriend. Kane put the bottle on the table and leaned back in his chair, the music wasn't to loud and they could hear each other just enough at the side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, look at them two. They really are dancing like twats aren't they?"  
  
Hurricane laughed as he watched the blondes secretly flirt with each other while trying to dance.  
  
"You ever danced like that before?"  
  
"No way" Kane laughed and then shook his head. "My brother does though"  
  
Hurricane sprayed his drink all over, as he couldn't contain his laughter, Kane chuckled quietly to himself. "I gotta use the facilities." Chuckles and lightly places a kiss to the side of Kane's mask. "Be right back babe." Hurricane pushed past Edge and Christian and other people, he pushed the door open and walked over to the paper towel holder, and he pulled a couple out and started wiping his shirt. A sudden tapping at the window distracted him from his task at hand. It continued and became louder and louder. He frowned as he noticed it started to crack, he slowly walked towards it, which he fully regretted. A loud smash rang through his ears and a sharp painfully thud walloped him directly on his head. As he fell to the ground he noticed one person stood in front of him. He was tall, well built like a fellow wrestler, black baggy trousers like a hardy, an its true its true t- shirt, blonde longish hair tied back and Kane's last mask before he got his new one. It became dark, and he finally fell unconscious. Edge pulled Christian back to the table were Kane was just standing up.  
  
"S'up big guy? Where you off?" Christian freed himself from Edge's grip.  
  
"Shane's been ages in the bog, better check on him."  
  
"I need a piss I'll come" Kane and Christian walked off toward the toilets.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Edge ran after them.  
  
They entered the male's loo's to see a shamble off glass, a small splash of blood on the floor and next to the mess a little white note: I warned him off you, he didn't listen come and get your Hurricane if you can.  
  
"Holy Shit...." 


	5. Looking for Shane

"Listen! Why do I have to drive?"  
  
"Because Christian you're the youngest!"  
  
"But I've have just as much as you two!"  
  
"Not technically, Kane's had more than us, we were dancing and..."  
  
"Can we just go!" Kane screamed from the backseat of Hurricane's car. "It's bad enough that we're half pissed but driving a car that we're not licensed to drive will get us in deeper shit and I want to save Shane!"  
  
Christian nodded and started the engine with the keys. He drove off pretty quickly; Edge put his seat belt on. He looked out of the window and shook his head.  
  
"You know if Christian crashes the car Kane will be dead before any of us."  
  
"I haven't got my seat belt on either."  
  
"Jason Reso you put that seat beat on right now!"  
  
" Listen if Kane doesn't have to I don't!"  
  
"Christian you put it on..."  
  
"Shut up!" Kane yelled grabbing his head leaning back into the seat. The two in the front realized he wasn't in the right mood to be messed with so they glared t each other and let Christian drive without any further interruptions.  
  
"This may be a stupid question, but does anyone know where we're going? I mean we've been driving around for ages now and can I be frank for a moment?"  
  
"Sure but can I still be Christian!" Christian turned to Edge, grinned and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"How can you smile at a time like this? Shane's gone and we don't know where he is." There was silence for a minute after Kane's outburst. Christian sighed deeply and parked the car on the side of the street so they could think of what to do next. Kane folded his arms and tilted his head t the side so it was resting on the car window.  
  
"This is hopeless. We might as well face it we're not going to find Shane. We have no idea where he is so how are we going to get him back?" Christian sighed again and rested his head on the steering wheel.  
  
"Hold that thought."  
  
"Edge what is it?"  
  
"That van. It was at the club. I only caught a glimpse of the guy who was driving, he was wearing a Kane mask." Edge's voice lowered at the end.  
  
"WHAT!" Kane stared straight in-between Edge and Christian through the windshield at the van, which was now at the end of the street. "Christian! Why are you not driving? Shane is probably in that van. Get following it now, NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Christian slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The Porsche shot forward and screeched round the corner after the white van.  
  
"Christian drove steadily after the van not to close and not to far away. Kane was beginning to think it was a wild goose chase as the van seemed to be going around in circles until the van pulled inside a warehouse next to a large field and they saw a flash of green getting pulled inside.  
  
"Come on, lets go and get Shane!" edge stepped out of Shane's green Porsche; he did an impression of the Hurricane and shouted, "Stand back there's an Edge comin through!"  
  
"That was so lame." Kane shook his head and walked slowly towards the warehouse. 


	6. Oh my! Will they find me?

His body ached and his head was pounding, at least he'd be able to feel something like a hangover. He stared around the large room, the only thing occupying the room as well as him was a large pile of empty boxes in one corner, and a man who he could only assume was the one who had attacked him. He heard the footsteps of his attacker as he approached him. Shane raised his eyes to look at the old style Kane mask covering the attackers face. As he pulled a crow bar out from behind him his heart sank and he lost all hope of ever seeing his love again.  
  
"Well, would you look at this? I've caught me own superhero!" The man let out a horselaugh. Shane lowered his head and his eyes swept across the ground in front of him. In one swift movement the attacker grabbed Shane's chin and held it tightly. For one brief moment Shane's scared brown eyes locked with the attackers own hate filled brown eyes before letting him go. Shane felt a sharp stinging pain in his left arm as a crow bar connected, it hurt, but he knew that it was only going to leave a bruise.  
  
"You're pitiful, you know that. The almighty Hurricane fighting back tears from a tap on the arm made by a little crow bar. I don't know what Kane ever saw in you. You're just a big baby. Kane deserves a real man. You do not understand the strong attraction that I feel towards Kane, the sexual tension as he walks by me, the heat from his body as I wrestle him and the feeling of touching his skin in the ring. You don't lust after him like I do. Don't worry though Hurricane, I will kill for him and when you're dead I will be the one Kane runs to, I will be the shoulder to cry on. When I take him out for a drink to cheer him up, lets just say, date rape might be an issue and you won't be there to help him." Shane's eyes widened in horror at what he had just heard sweat dripped down his face; he was petrified to say the least.  
  
"Oh my!" Shane hid a smile as he spotted three very familiar faces in the window opposite him. His heart gave a leap of joy but his hopes were once again dashed as the attacker pulled something shiny from his pocket. The man laughed again, this time Hurricane's eyes squinted as he thought he recognised the sadistic laugh. "Well Hurricane, you're gonna die, this piece of glass is gonna shred both of your wrists to pieces!" he laughed again much to Shane's horror. He shut his eyes tight, knowing he couldn't do anything to fight him, he looked away, knowing his life was going to end now he whispered his love for Kane to himself. The attacker pulled one of Shane's arms out of the rope that tied him just enough so he could slash his wrist. The pain never came, instead the nokia tune rang and the attacker went to the side to answer his phone.  
  
"Yeah? Oh hi Cornflake. What's the word on Kane? He isn't back yet is he?...Good cause I haven't him yet,... yeah well I just about to but you rang!...Okay, what room number is he staying in?...57, right,...well once he's dead I'll bring his body to the room, leave the glass next to him and make it look suicidal. How's that?"  
  
Christian had finally managed to climb through the window after a few minutes of balancing on Edge's back while Kane kept him a look out if the attacker were to turn around. He quietly snuck up on Shane and knelt beside him, he grinned and thumbed up signed him before frantically fiddling with the ropes to get Shane free.  
  
"Yeah I thought it was great to. So ring me if I haven't done it and Kane gets back to the hotel with the other two twerps- what?...Oh nice one Cornflake, yeah that's a great idea. Yeah but how does Hurricane write?...No I suppose it doesn't matter. Alright I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Alright Shane lets see if you handle a- What the hell!" The attacker's fury boiled inside him , as he saw nothing but a rope and an empty room, he slammed the piece of glass and the phone as well.  
  
Now outside Shane gave a deep sign of relief as a cool breeze blew against his sweaty face. Kane grabbed him tightly and they passionately kissed.  
  
"I was worried about you." Kane smiled at Shane, Shane reached up and touched Kane's chin.  
  
"You shouldn't of worried, I'm just glad that you're alright."  
  
Kane smiled and picked up with his right hand. "Come on we better get back to the hotel before that psycho catches us." Kane carried Shane over to his green car, pulled open the backseat put him down then climbed in.  
  
Christian continued to drive for an hour until they reached the Hotel Garden where they were staying,  
  
"Why would they name itself Hotel Garden? I mean please!" Edge said. Christian hurriedly shhh'd him and pointed to the two in the back. Edge turned around to see Shane lying on top of Kane kissing him; they smiled at each other between kisses.  
  
"Hey you two! Stop that. I wanna know who that was and why he took you Hurri."  
  
Kane looked at Shane who was still lying on top of him. "Yeah who was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I do know one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Christian asked as he found a place to park his car.  
  
"He has the hots for Kane real bad. Who ever it is really fancies you Kane. And they want to make my death suicidal, get me out the way I guess, just to have his chance with Kane. He's obviously upset with me being your boyfriend."  
  
"Well who ever it is can go screw themselves."  
  
"You know something though Kane. I'd be really worried if I were you, or you Shane. Some one sounds determined to be with Kane even if they have to kill for him." 


	7. It could be anyone Be careful

The four men sat in Edge and Christian's hotel room. Kane was staring at the ground, his head tilted slightly left and his arms folded. Christian smiled and sat on the edge of his knees, much to Kane's surprise.  
  
"What ya thinking about?"  
  
"What makes you so sure that I'm thinking?"  
  
"Well, you always seem to tilt your head to the left, or you fold your arms or both even. I guess that's a big give away, just like Edge when he gets angry he burps a lot. So what you thinking about?"  
  
Kane finished laughing and looked at his smaller friend. "Just about this man, I don't think I realized that he was actually going to kill Shane until now, and it was all because of me."  
  
"Don't say that" Kane saw Shane sit down next to him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Kane's shoulder. "It's not because of you at all."  
  
"Yeah he's just some weirdo, some very big, very scary weirdo."  
  
"Edge, sweetheart I think you might be wrong there, I don't think he's just that at all, he's capable of anything, especially considering since he was almost capable of killing someone."  
  
"Kane listen to me. It has to be another superstar. Another wrestler that we know, so if any of them well, advance on you, come on to of flirt with you in any shape or form, back off from them, stay away from them and tell me so I know to stay away from them as well yeah?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes!" Shane saw Kane still thinking, he hoped Kane had listened to him, he took Kane's hand in his own and smiled when he looked at him. He kissed him softly not wanting to bother Edge or Christian.  
  
After ten minutes or so of talking to the other two, Hurricane had wanted to get his stuff and keys transferred to Kane's room seen as though the Raw and Smackdown superstars were going to be staying in the hotel for five days.  
  
"You need a hand?"  
  
"Nah man, I got it, you sit down in the lobby. I need to talk to you when we're alone yeah?"  
  
"Hmm" Kane waved him off, he sat sighing into one of the chairs in the lobby. He ran his hand though his hair, lost in thought to who this 'killer' could be, trying to think back as far as he could manage, checking that no one had made passes at him that he had brushed off and forgot about but he couldn't remember any. He must have been to far in thought to realize that some one had sat down next to him, not realizing the pair of eyes focusing on him he carried on racking at his memory and his brain to work the situation out. That is until the person spoke up.  
  
"Hey dude, you seem far off man." Kane snapped back to reality and looked at the person speaking to him.  
  
"Oh hi Rob, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah but you don't seem to good. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, its nothing."  
  
Rob looked Kane up and down; he finally reached his verdict then he spoke up again, "Nah man you really seem like something's bothering you. You can trust me you know if you ever need to talk." Kane looked up sharply.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kane frowned looking deep into RVD's eyes, as if searching his soul for any bad intentions.  
  
"Well, we're mates aren't we? So you can come talk to me anytime, if you want to that is."  
  
"Sure Rob that would great, you wanna go get a drink or something?" Kane knew he shouldn't be doing this but; he just had to know who wanted him that badly that they would kill his only happiness just to have him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you like dude, that's cool with me!" RVD grinned and did his daft thumb thing. Kane rubbed his forehead and couldn't help wondering what he had let himself in for. 


	8. In the bar Hurricane in disguise

Hurricane smiled at the hotel receptionist when she also smiling took his room key and handed him a key for Kane's room. "There you are sir, room 100." She swept a stand of black hair out of her face with a flick of her right hand. "Have a lovely evening sir and don't forget that the bar is open until one o'clock this evening."  
  
"I won't forget, thanks. Good evening." Shane smiled at her and headed away towards the elevator. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. 'Maybe me and Kane could go for a drink there later' Shane raised his eyebrows and laughed out loud, causing all the other people in the elevator to stop their separate conversations and stare at him. He coughed and scratched his head, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
The receptionist gazed dreamily after Shane as he walked towards the elevator and continued to do so even after he had gone. A voice brought her out of her daydream.  
  
"You're wasting your time looking in that way at guys like that." She looked up at the tall blonde man stood in front of her. She strained her eyes to try and see his face but his hair covered it.  
  
"What do you mean 'guys like that'?"  
  
"You are totally clueless aren't you? He shook his head and sighed, "He doesn't drive on the same side of the road as us, do you understand?"  
  
"Is he British? I thought he was from North Carolina?" She looked at the man with a very confused look in her eyes.  
  
"No! Look he's gay!!"  
  
"No way! You're lying to me aren't you?" She stood up and glared at the man, "I don't believe you. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me, I don't care whether you believe me or not. I was just trying to warn you, I won't next time." The blonde man turned and walked towards the bar. The receptionist stared after the man and bit her lip. She knew she had recognized the voice but she wasn't sure who it was, the only thing she did notice was that the man was a wrestler and since she rarely saw Smackdown she was certain he was on Raw.  
  
The elevator doors opened to allow access to the third floor. Shane hoisted his bag onto his back and walked down the hallway towards his room. He put the key into the lock and opened the door.  
  
"Kane? You here?" No answer. Shane dumped his bag on the floor and groped the wall for the light switch. He found it and flicked on the light. He quickly glanced round the room and noticed that Kane's bag was on his bed, but there was no sign of Kane himself.  
  
"Where could he be?" Shane clicked his fingers, "Of course, the bar!" He switched off the light and closed the door behind him.  
  
Shane had just walked out of the elevator and was heading straight for the bar. He stood at the entrance and looked around to see if Kane was there. It wasn't hard to spot Kane sitting at the far end of the bar next to RVD. Shane bit his lip and silently wondered what they were talking about. Shane hoped for Kane's sake that Rob wasn't the man they were looking for; otherwise things were going to get messy. But Shane couldn't take any chances. He thought for a moment and grinned, he knew the perfect way to eavesdrop and for them not to notice.  
  
Kane followed Rob into the bar and sat besides him on the end barstool. Kane turned to look at Rob, his right arm rubbing against the wall.  
  
"So dude, what do you want to drink?" Rob grinned at Kane, hoping for a good reaction, but all he got from Kane was a shrug and whatever you're having. Rob turned back to the bar and tried to get a bartenders attention.  
  
Bartender Shane chucked to himself on a plan well thought of. No one would suspect the innocent bartender to be the superhero Hurricane. He walked over to Rob and smiled cheerily, "Yes sir what can I get you?"  
  
"Two Tia Maria's with coke please." Rob never even gave the bartender a second glance.  
  
"Since when did you drink that?" Kane frowned and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Well, maybe now's a good time to start." He laughed and put the money on the counter. Rob may never have thought that the bartender looked familiar, but Kane did.  
  
"Hey!" He called to Shane, "have we met before, its just that you remind you of some one."  
  
"No! I get that a lot, ya know. I guess I just have one of those faces."  
  
"Oh okay." Kane nodded and went back to his drink.  
  
"Phew!" Shane wiped his forehead and breathed out heavily. 'That was a close one. I better be more careful from now on!' He knew that Kane would not be happy if he found Shane disguised as a bartender just to eavesdrop on his and Rob's conversation.  
  
A few hours later Kane and Rob got up and left the bar. Shane sighed and looked at the clock. 'Well, that was a waste of three hours. At least Kane's alright, but I still don't trust Rob.' Shane waited a couple of minutes and headed back to his room.  
  
"Hey, where have you been all night?" Kane asked Shane as he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opening behind him.  
  
"No where really. Just outside to stretch my legs a bit."  
  
"Well you know you shouldn't go off on your own like that. That weirdo might get you again and I don't want that to happen again, so next time tell me and I'll go with you okay?" Kane smiled warmly at Shane.  
  
"Yeah and you be careful to."  
  
Kane walked over to the smaller superhero and kissed him delicately on his lips. "So, we'll both have to be careful together then." 


	9. The end of you and me Discovery

It's been a long time, but here is chapter nine.  
Oh yeah, I still don't own the WWE.

It was Monday Night Raw and the cheering from the crowd could be heard backstage where a worried Hurricane sat running his hands through his green hair while edgily glancing at the television screen every few seconds.  
Nothing else had happened since he had been kidnapped, but that made Shane worry even more. He was scared for his own life, but he couldn't bare it if something happened to Kane. It was fun acting as a superhero, but doing it in real life was completely different. Ever since he had been spying on Kane and RVD in the bar and even before that he couldn't let Kane out of sight for fear of never seeing him again, or of him never being seen again.

Hurricane glanced up at the television screen again. It was triple threat match involving Kane, RVD and Rhyno. Judging by the way Rob appeared and by the conversation with Kane he overheard in the bar, Shane doubted that Rob was the kidnapper. Anyway Shane was pretty certain that the kidnapper was slightly taller and his hair was blonder than Robs appeared to be.

However, Rhyno was a different matter. Shane didn't trust anyone at the moment. During the course of the match Shane had noticed a few gestures towards Kane that Rhyno had been making and this wasn't improving his trust towards him.  
But again there was the fact that Rhyno has dark hair, whereas the kidnapper was blond.

Shane rubbed his forehead; he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Shane", a deep voice called to him, "You alright?" Shane looked up at the big red machine stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine. Aren't you in the middle of a match?" Shane looked slightly confused as he glanced up at the television screen. "Oh, its over." He chuckled to himself, "I was miles away, you know. Who won by the way?"

"Yeah I know. Things have been pretty hectic lately." Kane walked towards him and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Shane I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know you mean what you say Kane, but have you forgotten that I nearly died a couple of days ago and all because some guy is obsessed with you!" Shane jumped up and pushed Kane's hand off his shoulder. "If you protect me then who's gonna have your back? I'm the superhero here, it should be me doing the protecting."  
With that said Shane pushed past Kane and left the room, leaving Kane to watch him leave. "I won…" Kane mumbled quietly after him.

Kane sighed. He hadn't forgotten what had happened to Shane; in fact it was all he could think about. What had happened and what could have happened. Kane felt responsible and it was killing him seeing what Shane was going through and it was all because of him. He bit his lip; he'd finally come to the decision he had been thinking about since after the kidnap. Kane took a deep breath and followed Shane.

Shane swore loudly as he fumbled through his bag looking for his car keys. "Shit! I know they're in here somewhere!"

"Hey, I didn't think superheroes were allowed to swear"

"Kane" Shane slowly turned around to face him.

"Looking for these?" Kane teased and held up a pair of keys and jangled them in Shane's face.

"Where did you find them?" Shane smiled and took the keys.

"Found them over there by the door. Guess you dropped them, yeah?"

"Yeah, must have done." Shane nodded and walked over to his car. He stopped suddenly, "hey Kane…thanks."

"It's okay. I…err…wanted to talk to you anyway." Kane took another deep breath. He knew if he didn't do this now then he probably never would and he didn't want to take the risk of something worse happening.

"Yeah." Shane turned back around and saw the anxious look on Kane's face. "What's wrong?"

"Look Shane, you know how I feel about you. The shit that's been going on recently is because of me, yeah. Look, what I'm trying to say is that…well…I think this is the end for us." Kane glanced at the confusion on Shane's face.

"What…why? I don't understand."

"I've forgotten what happened to you. I'll never forget that you nearly died and it's all because of me. I can't let something like that happen again. So, I can't be with you anymore, its over." Kane swore he could feel his own heart breaking at the hurt and betrayal that was shown in Shane's eyes. He tore his eyes away not wanting to look anymore; he could still feel Shane watching him. He felt disgusted with himself for making Shane feel and look like that, he didn't deserve it. The silence was eating away at him, he couldn't stand to be in the car park a minute longer.  
"I'm sorry." Kane whispered as he turned and quickly walked away.

Shane barely heard Kane's whispered apology as he watched his love walk away. He felt numb all over; he couldn't believe that everything was over just like that. He blinked back tears, he wouldn't cry here, not here. He thought for a moment and nodded, he knew a place where he could go and would not be disturbed. Slowly he walked towards his car, opened the door and slid into the driver's side. He sighed sadly, turned on the ignition and drove away in silence.

Christian stretched and swung his bag over his shoulder. He headed out of the changing room and yawned. His match had really worn him out. He walked down the corridor towards the car park, where less than 10 minutes ago Kane had walked back from breaking a superheroes heart.

As Christian walked past dressing room he heard a raised voice coming from inside and being nosey he stopped for a quick listen and was soon glad he did.

"I can't believe he got away the other night…yeah that's a good idea…tonight…yeah tonight we'll find out how to kill a superhero…"

Christian gasped. Inside this room was the person who was trying to kill Shane…and he was planning to try again…tonight. He didn't even need to look at the name on the dressing room door to know whom the voice belonged to. He had to get to Shane and warn him that his life was in danger, but he had left already.

Christian ran to his car and dived behind the drivers seat, he scrambled around in his bag until his found his mobile phone, and rang Shane.  
"Come on pick up!" Christian anxiously shouted. "Damn it!" The answer machine message played in his ear. He threw the phone onto the seat next to him and started up the car. Edge had gone out with some friends so he was on his own. He prayed that Shane had gone back to the hotel, he had no idea where else he could look and finding him was a matter of life and death…


End file.
